epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
RoboCop
RoboCop battled the Terminator in Terminator vs Robocop. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper RoboCop is a fictional cybernetic police officer designated as OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 in the film series of the same name. The character begins as a human being named Alex J. Murphy, who is killed in the line of duty by a vicious crime gang. Subsequently, Murphy is revived as the cyborg entity RoboCop by the mega-corporation Omni Consumer Products (OCP). He is given the prime directives of "serve the public trust", "protect the innocent", and "uphold the law". From then on, RoboCop is tasked with keeping Detroit safe and free of criminals. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Freeze! I suggest you use your right to remain silent Before I show your Gobot ass some Detroit violence! I'm like an X-Wing commander 'cause I stay on target. I take over these streets like I'm a farmers' market! I wonder where the Cyberdyne research went That they couldn't fix your funky Hans and Franz accent! They sent you back to kill a child, but he's defeating you still. They should have made a time-traveling morning-after pill! And I didn't think I had any feelings left inside me, But my heart was surely broken after Terminator 3! I'm RoboCop, and I got the flow To beat 'roided-out C-3PO! I got the mic control like alt, delete. Your move, creep! 'Verse 2:' You don't know love; you don't know honor. You only know a programmed robot boner for John Connor. (Uh!) OCP gave me the skills to wreck this. I can't help it if I'm fresh; it's my prime directive! 'Verse 3:' Nice try, but I'm too quick on the draw. What can go wrong for you will, creep: Murphy's law! Trivia *Eleanor Roosevelt hinted at RoboCop in an ERB News video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abcdx2ji1C4&t=1m24s *He is the second cyborg to rap after Darth Vader. *A preview of him was shown during the "More Behind the Scenes" end slate of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted's behind the scenes part 2 video. **He is the first character to be revealed in a behind the scenes video. **He is the third rapper to be revealed by being edited into a background that isn't his own, after Jack the Ripper and Alfred Hitchcock. *The costume was provided by Sam Macaroni, who also helped provide the Proton Packs for the Ghostbusters in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. *He is the fifth rapper to possess and shoot a handgun, after Clint Eastwood, Adolf Hitler, Rick Grimes, and Bonnie Parker. *He is the second/third rapper whose head is not turned towards the camera in their respective cover art, after Alfred Hitchcock and alongside the Terminator. Gallery Robocop scans.jpg|RoboCop scanning the Terminator and being instructed by three directives Robocop scans3.png|RoboCop scanning the Terminator again, being given a fourth directive Robocop gun.png|RoboCop seen with his Auto 9 semi-automatic handgun Robocop knife.png|RoboCop seen with his terminal strip RoboCop.png|RoboCop's preview in the behind the scenes pt. 2 of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted RooseCops.png|Eleanor and Franklin D. Roosevelt wearing RoboCop's helmets, as seen in an ERB News video References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Terminator vs Robocop Category:Nice Peter